1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, such as an oven, and more particularly to a convection chamber of a cooking device, which uniformly disperses heat of a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partially exploded perspective view of a general cooking device, FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional convection chamber of a cooking device, and FIG. 3 is a longitudinal sectional view of the conventional convection chamber.
The cooking device, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, comprises a cabinet 2 defining the external appearance of the cooking device, a cooking chamber 4 provided in the cabinet 2 for heating food so that the food can be cooked, a door 5 installed on the cabinet 2 for opening and closing the cooking chamber 4, and an electric component chamber 6 located in the upper portion of the cooking chamber 4 in the cabinet 2 and provided with electric components installed therein.
The cooking chamber 4 is heated by an electric heater 4a or a burner.
The electric heater 4a is installed on the internal upper, lower and rear surfaces of the cooking chamber 4.
The electric component chamber 6 is configured such that electric components installed in electric component chamber 6 can be cooled by a blower 7.
A convection chamber 10 for uniformly dispersing heat into the electric component chamber 6 is installed in the electric component chamber 6.
The convection chamber 10 comprises a convection fan 12 rotatably installed on the internal rear surface of the cooking chamber 4, a convection motor 14 installed on the external rear surface of the cooking chamber 4 and connected to the convection fan 12, and a convection cover 16 provided in front of the convection fan 12 for allowing air in the cooking chamber 4 to be sucked into the center of the convection fan 12 and to be discharged in the centrifugal direction.
The convection fan 12 is located in the electric heater 4a installed on the internal rear surface of the cooking chamber 4.
The convection cover 16 has suction vents 16a formed through the central portion thereof corresponding to the center of the convection fan 12 for allowing the air in the cooking chamber 4 to be sucked into the convection fan 12, and discharge vents 16b formed through the edge portion thereof for allowing the air to be discharged from the convection fan 12 to the cooking chamber 14.
Hereinafter, the operation of the above conventional convection chamber 10 of the cooking device will be described.
When the cooking device is operated, the electric heater 4a is driven and increases the temperature of the cooking chamber 4. Further, the convection motor 14 is driven and rotates the convection fan 12, and the air in the cooking chamber 4 is dispersed by the blowing force of the convection fan 12.
In the conventional convection chamber 10 of the cooking device, the air in the cooking chamber 4 is concentrated on the suction vents 16a of the convection cover 16 by the blowing force of the convection fan 12. Since the suction vents 16a are located at the central portion of the convection cover 16, the temperature in the cooking chamber 4 is not uniform.
Particularly, when several layers of trays 4′ are installed in the cooking chamber 4, the difference of temperatures in the cooking chamber 4 is increased.